Balto:The Paralell Timeline
by drewdog302
Summary: A story focused on Balto's other worldly self, a wolfdog named Togo has been rejected by society and he only has a goose named Noris, a husky named Sierra, and two polar bears Hut and Nut as his only friends, when a outbreak strikes the town of Anchorage and the sled team gets Togo must travel across the alaskan wilderness to save both the sled team and the town.
1. chapter 1

Balto: The Parallel Universe

Chapter 1: A Grand Day In Town

"That's the three mile marker!" Togo said as he picked up the goose Noris when he saw the three mile marker flare shoot up through the sky.

"Get your slobbering mouth off me!" Noris growled at the brown and white wolfdog as he yanked his face out of Togo's mouth.

"Come on Noris, we can around the back and catch the end of the race!" Togo said.

Just as Togo started to walk Noris grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back.

"No I'm a delicate country bird Togo, I hate going into town." Noris whined.

"Oh come on what's the worst thing that could happen?" Togo said.

Then before Noris could prepare himself Togo sprinted with all his might down the rooftops of Anchorage.

"TOGO SLOW DOWN!" Noris screamed.

Togo then screeched to a halt not because Noris told him to, because he needed to catch his breath.

Noris then gave Togo a stern look.

"Why do you talk me into these things?" Noris asked sternly to Togo.

Noris then started to walk again when he tripped and fell in front of the window of...the butcher shop.

Noris would have been turned into a roasted goose if Togo wouldn't have grabbed him just as the butcher was about to cut his head off.

"BRING THAT BACK YOU THEIF!" The Butcher shouted at Togo as he ran away from the shop.

Just as Togo got away from the shop he turned to see a group of sled dogs in the distance.

"You are putting me down now." Noris muffled.

Togo chuckled and he put Noris down.

"Whatever you say Noris." Togo chuckled

"Every time there's a race you run around like you have everything in the world." Noris pointed out.

"Maybe one day I will!" Togo replied as he slid down a rooftop and landed on a wooden beam.

"Heel boy, I'm no spring chicken..." Noris said before he fell dow again and landed into a pile of snow.

"I'm no spring spring penguin ether, it's cold!" Noris said as he climbed out the pile of snow shivering.

Just as Noris caught up with Togo the two mile mark flare was launched.

"Come on we don't want to miss the finish." Togo said.

"Oh that would be a tragedy." Noris said.

Togo then sprinted down the alleyway desperate to watch the finish of the race, and ended up knocking Noris off his feet in the process.

"I was just being sarcastic." Noris said.

Meanwhile

A red and white husky with a pink bandana named Sierra was also waiting for the race to finish.

Sierra was Togo's best friend, despite his outcast status and his wolf heritage Sierra is compassionate and caring to Togo making her his only friend in town as she waited anxiously for the race to finish her best friend Julia came over to her.

"How are you doing this fine day Sierra?" Sierra asked.

"I'm doing fine and Julia what a pretty collar is it new?" Sierra said.

"What this old thing, yeah do think Iron will notice?" Julia asked.

"I think the only thing Iron will notice is a mirror of himself." Sierra said.

Just then the crowd started to cheer both Julia and Sierra looked down to see a sled team running down the Main Street toward the finish line, Julia started to cheer after realizing it Iron's team.

"COME ON IRON YOU CAN DO IT!" Julia cheered.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew on the two and Sierra's bandana slid off her neck and blew in the wind.

"Oh no, my bandana!" Sierra cried.

Meanwhile...

Togo was watching the sled team approach when he saw a piece of pink cloth glide through the air before landing on the ground a few meters away from him.

"My bandana!" A female voice cried.

Togo knew immediately who it was, it was Sierra and the pink cloth was her bandana.

Togo then saw that the bandana had landed in the middle of the road and if he didn't do something it would torn to shreds by the sled team.

Then without thinking Togo ran off the sideline and sprinted toward the bandana.

"HEY IT'S THAT STRAY DOG!" Someone the sideline cried.

"HE'LL RIUN THE RACE!" Said someone else from the sideline.

Just then the sled team caught up with Togo.

Togo then looked to see...HIM, it was his nemesis Iron, Iron has been Togo's biggest bully, he had been bullying him ever since he was a puppy and he would always call him mean and offensive things like "lobo" or "halfbreed".

"Hey out of my way Lobo!" Iron growled at Togo.

Togo ignored Iron's threat, he kept running as fast as his paws could carry him toward Sierra's bandana.

Iron seeing that Togo was ignoring his threat then snapped at Togo's leg but Togo jumped up and avoided Iron's bite.

Togo was only one feet away from Sierra's bandana and just as Iron was about to snap at him again, Togo grabbed Sierra's bandana with his teeth and dove back to the side line.

Noris who has just caught up with Togo witnessed everything.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO STAY ON THE SIDELINES?!" Noris shouted.

Just then a wave of snow was kicked up by the sled team and it landed all over Noris.

Noris swore under his breath as he wiped the snow off of himself.

A/N: Well folks here's chapter one of "Balto: The Parallel Timeline" and if you got the comparisons of the characters in the story right so far then you were observing the characters closely.

Anyway here are the comparisons so far.

Togo-Balto

Noris-Boris

Sierra-Jenna

Julia-Dixie (Or Sylvia)

Iron-Steele

Stay tuned for chapter 2 folks Drewdog out!


	2. Chapter 2

Balto: The Parallel Timeline

Chapter 2: Bullies

Togo then walked up to Sierra with her bandana in his mouth and with not even a single scratch on it.

"I think this belongs to you Sierra." Togo said as he slipped the bandana around her neck.

"And you might want to keep that knot tight." Togo pointed out.

Sierra then giggled at his comment.

"Oh Togo, that was very brave of you, thank you." Sierra said.

"You don't need to thank me Sierra, I was just doing what anyone would do." Togo said.

"I don't think anyone would ever do such a brave thing such as you did." Sierra said.

Togo and Sierra then leaned in to nuzzle when...

"SIERRA STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

It was Sierra's fifteen year old owner Violet, Violet ran over to her dog grabbed her by the bandana and kicked snow at Togo who shrunk back.

Sierra looked up at her owner and whimpered as if she were asking "Why?"

"He might bite you girl he's part wolf and he could be a rabid for all we know." Violet said to Sierra.

Togo felt his heart break when he heard Violet say that, and he tried his best to hold back tears.

"Go on now, scram!" Violet said to Togo in a stern and demanding tone.

"Goodbye Sierra, I'll see you around." Togo said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Sierra watched as Togo slowly walked down the main street and disappear into an alleyway.

Sierra felt so bad for Togo that she wanted to go after him and comfort him but Violet was holding her a strong grip.

Sierra looked up at Violet and whimpered again.

"I'm sorry I had to do that girl but Togo's half wolf we can't trust him." Violet said.

Violet then released her grip off of Sierra's bandana and she started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Come Sierra we're going back home." Violet said to her dog.

Sierra didn't want to go home, she wanted to find Togo and comfort him but she didn't know where Togo went now so she sighed and followed Violet.

Meanwhile

Togo walked down the alleyway slowly his ears were flattened against his head, his tail was dragging against the ground as he walked, and tears were sliding down his muzzle.

"Togo." Someone said from behind him.

It was Noris, he had somehow managed to catch up to Togo.

"I...I..." Noris started.

Togo sighed and started to walk when all of a sudden he slipped on a hidden patch of ice and he slid down a small hill, but little did he know Sierra was at the bottom.

Togo then tried to stop himself from crashing into Sierra but he was moving too fast and when he did stop though...he and Sierra were touching noses.

"T-T-Togo?" Sierra said in surprise as her cheeks turned bleat red.

Togo then smiled nervously and he part his nose away from Sierra's nose.

"Sierra I...I...I..." Togo started.

"Sierra come on girl!" Violet called out.

"Sorry Togo, Violet's calling me, but we'll talk later." Sierra said.

Togo nodded in response and the two said there goodbyes and Sierra continued her way back home.

A Few Minutes Later

"Togo, why are you smiling?" Noris asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about..." Togo started but was cut off when...

"Didn't make the team Toga?" Asked a mocking male voice.

It was Iron, Togo recognized the voice straight away.

"For the millionth time Iron, my name is Togo!" Togo growled at Iron.

"Oh I'm sorry Togo, Togo the halfbreed." Iron said as he walked into the alleyway behind him were his three friends Hank, Ash, and Bravo.

Iron then walked passed Togo and walked up to Noris.

"Hey goose you a halfbreed to huh, part chicken." Iron asked mockingly before he knocked Noris over with his nose.

Iron got ready to bite Noris when Togo put himself between them.

"Iron, leave him out of this." Togo said narrowing his eyebrows at Iron.

"Okay then, and oh by the way Togo I have a message for your mother." Iron said.

Iron then let out a phony mocking and insulting wolf howl Bravo, Ash, and Hank laughed before they howled with Iron

Togo who was now extremely offended, felt his anger reach his boiling point. His teeth were showing he then let out a loud growl and he started to slowly approach the the four bullies.

When Noris saw what Togo was going to do he grabbed his tail and tried to pull him back.

"TOGO STOP!" Noris shouted.

Iron then saw Togo approaching him, he smirked at him.

"Get him." He ordered to Bravo, Hank, and Ash.

Hank, Bravo, and Ash did what Iron said and all three dogs began to go bark at Togo.

"Get out of here wolfdog, you better get back to your pack." Iron said before he spat at Togo disgusted at the sight of him.

"Oh yes we appreciate for all the time you have given us but we will be going now." Noris said as he rushed in front of Togo and tried to push him away from the bullies.

Togo and Noris then turned around and continued their way down the alleyway when all of sudden snow then rained all of over them.

Expect that it wasn't raining snow.

Iron, Hank, Bravo, and Ash were kicking snow at both Togo and Noris.

Togo and Noris quicken their pace as the more snow came falling down on them.

Togo and Noris then bolted down the alleyway until they could no longer hear the laughs of Iron, Hank, Bravo, and Ash.

A/N: Well here's chapter 2 you guys and this took me about an 1 hour to type up.

Anyway here are some comparisons if you caught some:

Hank, Bravo, and Ash- Nikki, Kaltag, and Star

Violet- Rosy


	3. Chapter 3

**Balto The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

Ten minutes after their run in with Iron, Bravo, Hank, and Ash. Togo and Noris reaches the edge of town and were walking down the path that led to their home which was a beached fishing boat that looked like as if it was been there since the Earth was born.

Halfway there Togo picked up a familiar scent at first he thought it was just Noris, but when he looked to his right he saw a male and female wolf with their pups on top of a hill.

The male then howled to Togo as if he were saying "hello friend".

Togo didn't howl back though he wasn't in the mood right now, he sighed and gave the wolves a nod and he and Noris continued their way home.

"If I'm not a dog or a wolf then...what am I?" Togo asked himself.

Three minutes later Togo and Noris arrived back at the boat they called their home.

Togo slowly walked up the ramp to the boat with his head dropping and is ears pinned against his head.

Noris felt so bad for Togo, he was always being bullied just because he was a wolfdog. Noris then decided to lighten the mood a little bit he then rushed up the ramp and grabbed Togo's bone and chewed on it just like a dog would.

But Togo did seem to pay any reaction.

Noris wasn't going to give up so easily he then grabbed Togo's water dish, rushed in front of Togo and licked from the dish just like a dog would.

Again Togo didn't react.

Togo then made his way the to wheelhouse of the boat and slipped himself underneath his blanket he then closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but he opened his eyes when heard a loud thump, Togo opened his eyes to see a rubber ball in front of him.

Togo ignored it and moved his head to the side.

Just then Noris walked up to him and he then said "Hey!" and he then danced some sort of Russian solo dance.

After Noris stop his weird dance he expected to see Togo smile or chuckle but all Togo did was sigh and his frowned deepened.

That's when Noris gave up he then waddled over to Togo and collapsed on the deck.

Just as Noris laid down the two then heard honking, they looked up to see a whole flock of geese flying overhead to the south.

"Hey Noris, do ever feel homesick and up to the point where you want to go back?" Togo asked.

Noris chuckled as he got up.

"Don't fret now Togo, I'm staying right here until I'm sure that you can stand on all four feet." Noris replied.

Noris then grabbed a mop and bucket and started to clean the deck of the boat.

"You're taking care of me." Togo said

"Don't thank me yet." Noris said

Togo then sniffed and picked up a familiar scent but it wasn't Noris, nor the wolves they saw earlier.

"I smell, herring." Togo pointed out.

"The herrings of the flying south geese?" Noris asked.

"No I think it's Nut, and Hut." Togo replied.

Just then in the distance Togo and Noris heard...

"Uncle Noris!"

The look on Noris's face made him look as if he had just witnessed murder.

"Oh no!" He said.

Togo chuckled.

"How Sweet, Uncle Noris." Togo said teasingly to Noris.

In one swift motion Noris grabbed the bucket and mop that he was using to clean the boat deck and he motioned the bucket to his chest as if it were a shield, and he motioned the mop to his side as if it were a spear or a javelin.

To Togo, Noris looked like a knight who was ready to face a ruthless fire breathing dragon.

The a blur of white fur came running up the ramp directly at Noris.

"Uncle Noris!" The blur said.

Noris screamed and closed his eyes he opened his eyes to see that it was just Nut, Noris sighed in relief but then all of a sudden he was picked up by a bear who about 4 feet taller than Nut, it was Nut's older brother Hut.

Noris squirmed his way out of Hut's tight grip and he growled and stormed away.

Hut then made a whimper sound as if he were asking "do you think he isn't glad to see us?".

"What are you talking about?! Of course Uncle Noris glad to see us he loves us, don't you?" Nut said.

Noris sighed.

"Hey boychicks, let's play a game." Noris said.

That made Nut and Hut's faces brighten up in excitement.

"Let's play race Uncle Noris!" Nut said.

"Alright then, I'll race you to the shore 1,2,3 GO!" Noris said.

As soon as Noris said "GO!" Nut and Hut jumped off the boat and ran down the trail that led to the shore.

Noris looked at Togo and chuckled.

"Well, they win." Noris said as he looked at Togo with a smile.

Just then they heard a loud SPLASH! followed by Nut screaming...

"HELP WE CAN'T SWIM!"

As much as Nut and Hut got on both Togo and Noris's nerves they couldn't just let them drown.

Togo and Noris then sprinted down the trail that led to the shore and what they saw next made Togo and Noris sigh in embarrassment.

Nut and Hut were splashing around in the shallow water and there was no sign of a riptide plus the tide was out.

"Idiot balls of fluff." Noris whispered to Togo.

"Easy on them Noris, you know how they are." Togo said to Noris.

Noris and Togo then walked over to the "drowning" polar bears.

"Nut, Hut! Calm down you're not drowning!" Togo said.

Nut and Hut stopped splashing around.

"He has a point, bears you aren't drowning because if you can observe perhaps, THE TIDE IS OUT!" Noris said to Nut and Hut.

Hut then muffled something into Nut's ear.

"What did he just say?!" Noris asked Nut aggressively.

"He said 'How shameful of a polar bear who fears the water, when we are born to swim'." Nut translated for Noris.

Noris sighed before he and Togo helped the two bears out of the water and they walked back to the boat.

 **That Night...**

Togo was standing at the bow of his boat looking at the lights of the houses of Anchorage.

Usually Togo was fast asleep at this time of night but he had something on his mind.

It was his best friend Sierra, thinking about her always put a smile on his face.

Thinking about Sierra's bright red fur, her ocean blue eyes, and pink bandana made Togo almost feel her right next to him.

Togo looked to his right and felt his heart speed up and fill with happiness when he saw Sierra sitting next to him with her warm and firm smile, he then wrapped his arms around her and he embraced her not wanting to let her go, he closed his eyes and felt a huge smile glide across his face.

Then...

"Togo, what the heck are you doing?" Noris asked.

Togo opened his eyes to see that...Sierra was gone.

Togo's smile was replaced with a deep frown.

"It must have all been in my head." Togo said sadly.

"What was all in your head?" Noris asked.

"Nothing." Togo replied.

Noris then waddled over to his side.

"Come on Togo you can tell me what's so interesting?" Noris asked.

Togo sighed as the image of Sierra popped into his head.

"It's Sierra..." He replied.

"What about her?" Noris asked.

"I think...I'm in love with her." Togo replied.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 3 guys sorry for the delay I had school and things going in real life but anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **And here's some more comparisons.**

 **Nut And Hut-Muk and Luk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 4: Yeah Beautiful**

That night Sierra was with Violet in the waiting room of the hospital.

Ever since they returned home from the sled race Violet had been coming down with a high fever and nasty cough.

Nervous about their daughter's health Violet's parents scheduled an appointment.

As Sierra sat their waiting for Violet to go in for her appointment, all she can think about was Togo and how much it hurt her to see the sad look on his face. Sierra decided that one night she would sneak out and go to Togo.

Her thoughts however were cut off when...

"Violet Jones."

As soon as the nurse said that Sierra, and her owners got up and walked to the door where the doctor was waiting. Violet and her parents walked through the door first but when Sierra was about to walk through the door when the nurse got in her way.

"I'm sorry, but no dogs are allowed beyond this point." The nurse said before closing the door in Sierra's face.

However Sierra was still anxious to see if her girl was going to be alright so she walked out the main entrance of the hospital and went down the alleyway and she looked through all the windows but in every single one of them were kids and teenagers all letting out nasty coughs and showing signs of fever.

Sierra guessed that whatever Violet caught was spreading throughout the town at a fast rate.

Sierra then finally made it to the window that showed the check up room, which showed Violet being checked out by the doctor.

Just then...

"Sierra?" A male voice said from behind.

Sierra let out a startled gasp she turned around and saw Togo sitting there watching her.

"Oh hey Togo." Sierra said before she turned her attention back to the window.

"Well uh Sierra...I was hoping that maybe that we could...uhh go on walk you know just the to of us as long as you're okay with it." Togo said.

Togo then noticed that Sierra wasn't interested and she didn't even reply.

Togo saw Sierra's ears flatten against her head.

"Sierra, is something wrong?" Togo said as he approached her.

"Violet's in there." Sierra said.

"In the hospital, why?" Togo asked.

"She has a high fever and a nasty cough." Sierra explained.

"Togo do you know what's wrong with her?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, but I know one way to find out." Togo said.

Togo then led Sierra away from the window and toward the door that led to the hospital's boiler room but...it was locked.

"I have the keys to the city!" Togo said as he removed the screws to the door hinges.

Togo then pushed the door open.

Togo then moved aside for Sierra.

"Ladies first." Togo said.

"Oh Togo." Sierra said as she blushed heavily.

Sierra walked into the boiler room, and Togo followed behind.

Togo then led Sierra into the hatch that led to the pipeline system.

"Stay close Sierra." Togo said.

Sierra nodded in agreement and she then got close to Togo's side and the two crawled through the pipeline.

"It's so dark and gloomy down here." Sierra pointed out.

"Not that I'm scared of anything." Sierra said but however she lifted her head up she gasped in fear to see a spider web inches from her face.

"Gloomy? Are you kidding, it's the most beautiful spot in the world." Togo said.

Sierra didn't understand what Togo meant by that, but she didn't question it.

"Dogs travel the whole world to this little spot to look at most beautiful site on planet." Togo said again as they reached the end of the pipeline room.

Sierra came following behind him.

"I can't see why though?" Sierra said as she brushed dust and dirt off her pink bandana.

"That's because you're not looking the material that's half-full, and half empty." Togo said to her.

Togo then walked over to some broken bottles and pushed them to a hatch that provided enough light for Sierra to see what Togo was doing.

"This right here is the polar ice caps." Togo said.

"Togo, those are broken bottles and they're not half empty, they're ALL empty." Sierra said.

Togo then gestured his head to the light.

"The sun." He said.

"Togo..." Sierra said completely confused.

"And...to the north." Togo said as he motioned on the bottles to the north.

Then what happened next took Sierra's breath away, a colorful bright light immediately light up the whole room.

"The Northern Lights, Oh Togo you're right it's beautiful." Sierra said.

"Yeah...beautiful." Togo said looking at her.

Sierra's blue eyes then met Togo's brown eyes, it took Sierra a minute to realize that when Togo said "beautiful" he didn't mean the Northern Lights, he meant...her.

"You know I've never met anyone like you Togo." Sierra said in a soft loving voice.

"And I have never met anyone like you too Sierra." Togo said.

Togo and Sierra leaned in and their lips met: they were kissing.

They kissed for two minutes before parting Sierra and Togo then stared lovingly at each other. Togo then began to gently and lovingly stroke Sierra's fur, Togo felt something inside of him, and it surely wasn't happiness...it was love.

"Sierra...I...I...I..."

But before Togo could finish his sentence he was cut off the sounds of footsteps coming from above him and Sierra.

Togo and Sierra immediately went to the hatch that was closest to them and listened carefully.

"Goodnight Violet." They heard the doctor say.

"I'm so cold." Violet said followed by a nasty cough.

"We have an extra blanket right here just get some sleep okay." The doctor said.

Then Togo and Sierra heard the footsteps of the doctor walking away from the hatch and into a different.

Togo and Sierra followed the footsteps of the doctor to another hatch and they listened into it.

"Doctor, how's Violet?" Mrs Jones asked.

"She's exhausted from coughing her fever is getting worse." The doctor replied.

Sierra let out a gasp of worry.

"Looks like she has Diphtheria, she's 18th case this week, and I'm out of Anti-toxin serum." The doctor said.

Togo then turned to check on Sierra, but she was already walking down the passage ways of pipeline room, crying.

"Sierra! Sierra I'm sorry!" Togo said as he followed her from behind.

As soon as Togo exited the hatch that led them into the pipeline room he saw Sierra sitting in the middle of the boiler room softly crying.

"Sierra, I'm sorry...I didn't want to upset you...I...I...I shouldn't have taken you down there." Togo said as he lowered his head.

Sierra sniffed and she looked at Togo.

"No, I'm glad you did." She said reassuringly.

Then they heard a loud crash coming from outside they turned to see what it was and what the saw made Togo groan.

It was Iron, and he had a chain of sausage in his mouth.

"Iron?" Togo and Sierra asked.

Iron without responding pushed Togo aside and he wrapped the chain of sausage around Sierra.

"Sierra, why don't you join me for dinner eh, you'll start at one end and I'll start at the other...and when we get to the middle." Iron said with a disturbing chuckle.

Togo was angry now, Sierra and him had just shared their first kiss together and yet Iron was still trying to hit on Sierra.

"Okay that's it, you asked for it Iron." Togo growled he then tried to bite the sausage chain.

"No Togo wait." Sierra said.

Sierra then began to walk around Iron in flirty manner her tail even stroked Iron's chin.

"Sierra what the heck are you doing?!" Togo whispered to Sierra in disgust.

Sierra then singled her head to the boiler.

As soon as Togo knew what Sierra was going to do he smirked.

"We'll I have to say Iron your offer is pretty tempting." Sierra said in a flirty tone.

"Oh well certainly is." Iron said followed by another disturbing chuckle.

"But there's only one problem with." Sierra said.

"And what is that?" Iron asked.

"I always prefer my meat...cooked." Sierra said.

Then Iron let out a holler of pain, as it turns out Sierra had back him up into the boiler and burned his tail in the process.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Togo cried to Sierra.

Togo and Sierra then sprinted down the alleyway and down the Main Street until they were sure that they lost Iron.

"That was exciting." Sierra said.

Togo didn't reply he was still hurt by the site of Sierra flirting with Iron, although Sierra wasn't really loving on Iron and was instead trying to get Iron's tail burned so that she and Togo can have an opportunity for them to escape.

Togo had secretly been loving Sierra since they first met but Togo was worried if he did admit his love to her and Iron and his goons found out Sierra would be made fun of as well or he would attempt to steal her from Togo.

"Togo what's wrong?" Sierra asked concerned about him.

"Oh it's nothing Sierra." Togo replied.

Sierra smiled and nuzzled him.

"And Sierra I'm also very sorry about Violet, I know how much she means to you." Togo said.

"It's okay Togo, she'll better soon I'm sure of that." Sierra said.

Togo then looked at the clock that was outside a shop, It was 12:20 AM.

"It's getting late Sierra we better call it a night." Togo said to her.

Sierra then nodded in response.

"Let me walk you home, Sierra." Togo said.

"Oh Togo, such a gentleman you are." Sierra said giggling.

Sierra then walked up to Togo's side and the two walked down the street to Sierra's house.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay folks I've been really busy with things on my DeviantArt Profile and some things going on in rl. But anyway here's Chapter 4 guys and I also excluded the scene when Balto if falsely accused of stealing the meat because it's my least favorite scene in the whole Balto movie. And I hoped you guys liked the part when Togo and Sierra kissed. Anyway I'll see you all in Chapter 5.**

 **Drew out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 5: The Fastest Dog**

Every since the outbreak of diphtheria in Anchorage fear began to spread through out the town and in order to prevent the outbreak from worsening into an epidemic the town's hospital which held most of the infected children was put on quarantine.

Despite being able to control the spread of the virus, there was only one problem the hospital was all out of anti-toxin the only medicine that could cure the infected kids.

Anchorage's radioman sent an urgent request for more anti-toxin, but however all attempts to ship the medicine by both sea and air were all foiled by huge storms and blizzards.

The only way to ship the anti-toxin was by rail, but however just 220 miles away from Anchorage the train was got stuck in the snow and traveling by foot would take too long and dangerous.

Now the fate of Anchorage now rests in the paws of the sled team.

Just two weeks ever since the outbreak the town held a race to see which dog will be on the sled team that would fetch the anti-toxin.

That morning the sled teams from the towns of Nenana, Nome, White Mountian, and Juneau all arrived for the race to see who will be on the sled team.

Sierra was yet again sitting next to her friend Julia.

"Oh just look at Iron, he's gonna save the entire town he's absolutely...magnesium!" Julia squealed.

"Julia, their not racing Iron, their racing to see who is going to de who is going to be on the dog's sled team, not everything is about Iron you know." Sierra pointed out.

"How could you say that Sierra, Iron is a genuine hero if only you could hang out with him like I can you would understand." Julia said.

"Look Iron isn't my type okay!" Sierra said annoyed.

"Ether you have no interest or you're running with...Togo?" Julia said.

"What are you talking about?" Sierra asked.

"Your in love with Togo aren't you?" Julia said.

"I...I...I don't know what you're talking about." Sierra said breathing rapidly.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Sierra, I heard that you were in the boiler room with Togo, and you and him kissed." Julia said.

Sierra couldn't deny it this time Julia knew everything and there was no point in lying about it.

"Okay...it's true...I'm in love with Togo and we did go into the boiler room together and we did kiss." Sierra said with deep sigh.

Julia gave Sierra a look of shock before passing out in the snow shocked by what Sierra said.

Meanwhile

Togo and Noris were able to get the course without any problems than last time Noris was able to snatch a box of cookies on their way there.

"Well here we are Togo now sit down and enjoy the race and most of all enjoy the refreshments!" Noris said as he opened the box of cookies and gobbled one down.

"I'm not watching the race Noris, I'm running it." Togo said.

Noris then spit out the cookie he was eating in shock.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" He said in complete shock.

"You heard me Noris I'm running the race and I'm going to be put on the sled team." Togo said.

"Okay Togo first of all get it through your head that they wouldn't put on the sled team because of your wolf heritage even you DID win which won't happen and if did it wouldn't matter!" Noris snapped at Togo.

"Hey Noris do you think you're why all the geese fly south?" Togo asked.

Noris then gave Togo an offended look before he crossed his wings and looked away.

"ALL MUSHERS GET YOUR DOGS READY, THE RACE IS ABOUT TO START!" The Announcer shouted through a horn.

"Their starting, wish me luck!" Togo said as he ran to the starting line.

"Luck?! I don't wish you luck, I WISH YOU UNLUCK!" Noris shouted.

Togo chuckled and continued his way to the starting line.

Noris sighed realizing that he may have been a little too harsh to Togo and whispered to himself.

"Good luck, Togo."

Togo was able to find himself a spot on the starting line...between Hank and Bravo.

"Togo?! What are you doing are you crazy if Iron sees you..." Bravo started to say before he was cut off by Hank.

"No need to warn him about the boss Bravo it'll be fun making him eat our snow." Hank said to Bravo.

Togo ignored Hank and Bravo and he got ready to run.

Then... _BANG_!

As soon as the starter gun was fired Togo and the other dogs took off running down the streets of Anchorage.

Togo and the dogs ran passed Sierra and Julia, and Sierra was shocked to see Togo in the race.

"Togo?!" Sierra said in shock.

"What the heck does he think he's doing?" Julia asked Sierra.

Noris was watching from the distance.

"Come on Togo, come on Togo, RUN!" Noris shouted to Togo.

Togo passed two dogs before he caught up to Hank and Bravo.

Togo made an attempt to go around them but Hank head butted Togo in the shoulder and he was sent tumbling into the alleyway.

"You want to play it like that then eh?" Togo said to himself before he got up and continued running.

Togo knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up to the leaders by now but he had a trick up his sleeve. Togo ran into the ship yard and he jumped on a few fishing boats before he jumped up and landed in front of Hank and Bravo.

"What the..." Hank and Bravo said at the same time.

Togo then turned left and ran as fast as his paws could carry him the finish line was only a 12 feet away.

"COME ON TOGO YOUR ALMOST THERE!" Noris shouted

"COME ON TOGO YOU CAN DO IT!" Sierra cheered from the sidelines.

Togo felt a huge smile slide across his face as he grew closer to the finish line he was only 5 feet away...4...3...2...1...

Togo's whole life flashed before his eyes and everything was silent when he crossed the finish line in first place.

"I did it! I did it!" Togo said to himself as he heard the whole crowd cheer.

He was tired and sour from running hard.

Togo caught a glimpse of Sierra smiling at him.

"Sierra..."

Togo then ran to Sierra and the two dogs embraced.

"Togo what you did was amazing, I'm very proud of you." Sierra said to Togo.

"Oh come on Sierra I was just doing what anyone could have done." Togo said.

"I don't think anyone would have done anything what you just did." Sierra said.

Togo and Sierra leaned in to kiss when...

"Hey lobo."

Togo turned around to see Iron towering over him.

"I must admit that was one heck of a run." Iron said.

Togo was confused was Iron really being nice to him or was this a trick

"Uhhhhh Thanks..." Togo said.

"But you didn't make the team Toga, now go back to your pack." Iron snarled at Togo.

Iron then turned to Hank, Bravo, and Ash.

"Hank, Bravo, and Ash move it we're strapping up." He said.

"Not so fast Iron I was the fastest dog!" Togo said to him.

Iron stopped in his tracks and he turned to face Togo.

"You were the fastest...what?" Iron said.

"You heard me, I was the fastest dog." Togo said.

Iron then let out his disturbing chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh halfbreed, do you honestly think that any musher would ever put you on the team just because you were the fastest dog? You're more delusional than I thought." Iron said.

Sierra was now getting just as annoyed with Iron as much as Togo was.

"Iron it doesn't matter if Togo's on the team or not, as long as the medicine goes through stop being such a glory hound!" Sierra growled.

Iron was surprised by Sierra's tone for a second.

"You're absolutely right Sierra, the important thing is if the medicine to goes through and that's what I'm going to do." Iron said.

Iron then turned his attention back to Togo.

"And when I get back, I'm going to snap your neck twice and leave you for a cat toy." Iron said in a low evil tone.

Just then the race judge and the musher came over.

"Alrighty now lets have a look at our winner." The musher said as he reached out to pet Togo.

Then Iron stomped his paw on Togo's paw really hard making Togo let out a loud growl/yelp of pain making the musher jerk his hand away; Iron made it look as if Togo tried to bite the musher.

"I'm afraid we can't trust this one...he's part wolf." The musher said.

Iron gave Togo an evil smirk before walking away.

All the happiness inside of Togo was replaced by sadness and anger.

Every time Togo did something great Iron would always find a way to destroy it.

Aside from that Sierra felt so sorry for Togo, he was happy and smiling but now he was sad and angry.

"Togo..." Sierra said.

"Don't talk to me Sierra." Togo said as he turned around and started to walk slowly.

"Togo wait!" Sierra said as she followed him.

Sierra followed Togo into a small alleyway and he sat down in the middle of alleyway and he started to cry silently.

"Togo..." Sierra said.

Togo turned around and faced Sierra with his tearful muzzle.

"What do you want, Sierra?!" Togo asked.

"Togo...I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that." Sierra said trying her best to hold back tears.

Sierra then walked up to Togo and hugged him tightly, Togo buried his head into Sierra's chest fur and sobbed in her chest.

"It's okay Togo, don't cry I'm here for you." Sierra said.

Sierra then began to make gentle shushing sounds to lesson Togo's tears.

A/N: Whew, this took me all afternoon to type anyway here's chapter five, I hope you guys enjoyed it and be sure to stay tuned for chapter six which isn't that far down the road. Anyway see you in chapter six! Drew out! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 6: Lost!**

Two days later...

Two days after the race to see who will be on the sled team, Iron and the sled team were all ready for the journey ahead of them, that same night Iron along with the other dogs who made the team were all strapped up and ready, and about 11:30 PM, Iron and the team took off from Anchorage to the stuck train.

Getting to the train was a piece of cake but however, things started to go downhill on the way back...

A strong blizzard was giving the team a hard time Iron squinted as he tried to make his way through the storm.

"Iron maybe we should go back, we're lost!" Ash yelled from behind.

Iron then spun around and thrusted his annoyed face in Ash's face.

"I AM NOT LOST!" He snarled.

"Lost...did I say lost, Look I meant to say was..." Ash said in a shaky voice before Iron cut him off.

"This way come on!" Iron said before taking off in another direction.

Meanwhile back in Anchorage

In the mill all of the town dogs were waiting anxiously to hear the update on the sled team when a St Bernard named Doc walked into the mill with a deep frown

"I have terrible news my friends, Iron and the sled team...are lost!" Doc said.

The whole room was suddenly filled gasps of horror and shock.

"How?!" Julia blurted from the crowd.

"Iron and the team failed to reach their next checkpoint, they're off the trail." Doc explained.

"Can't they send another team to help?" asked a sled dog.

"We could but in this condition of weather, it'll be too dangerous." Doc replied.

"But about the little ones?" Another dog asked

Doc's frowned deepened.

"I'm afraid the medicine won't arrive in time...we're going to lose them." Doc said sadly.

Togo who was ease-dropping on the conversation felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard that.

"Violet." He said to himself.

Meanwhile...

"Please doctor, it's the only medicine we got." Mr Jones said in pleading tone

"Mr Jones, you know I don't allow dogs beyond this point but okay." The doctor replied.

then the door opened was opened by the nurse and standing in the doorway was Sierra with Ms Jones.

The young red husky then walked up to Violet's bed jumped on it.

Just by one look on her owner's face Sierra could tell that Violet's symptoms were worsening, Violet's whole face was damp with sweat, she was barely coughing now and she was now letting out small wheezes.

Violet who now noticed Sierra turned to face her dog.

"S-Sierra?" She asked weakly.

Sierra whined as if she were saying "I'm here for you."

Violet opened her mouth to say something but she was now too weak to speak.

Sierra licked her owner's forehead before resting her head on Violet's stomach, a tear slid down Sierra's cheek as she began praying that the sled team would make it.

Little did Sierra know that Togo was watching her through the window.

Togo felt so bad for Sierra, he knew how much Violet meant to her despite Violet always rejecting him because of his wolf heritage.

Togo's thoughts were cut off when heard the sound of a hammer hitting a nail coming from the carpenter's shop.

Togo made his way to the shop and took a peek through the door which was wide open.

The carpenter was working on something...but from where Togo was standing he couldn't see what the carpenter was working on.

That wasn't until the carpenter put his hammer down and picked up what he was working on and he set it down.

Togo let out a gasp of horror when he realized that it was a...COFFIN!

"Violet..." he said to himself again.

The very thought of Violet dying brought shivers down Togo's back.

For half an hour Togo watched the carpenter build three more coffins until Togo couldn't handle anymore thoughts of whose coffin was it.

During his walk back to his boat, all Togo could think about was about the carpenter building those coffins and whose coffin was it.

And this rate Togo knew that Iron and his team would never find their way back to town...but what if Togo found them and helped them.

Then Togo came up with a plan, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy and it was going to be VERY dangerous!

He was going to journey across the Alaskan wilderness, find the sled team and hopefully Iron would accept his offer to help, and he was going to bring the medicine and the sled team home.

Togo then went back to the boat to tell Noris, and the polar bears his plan.

A/N: Well folks here's chapter 6 a pretty short chapter unlike the others but I hoped you guys enjoyed it and give me your thoughts on it in comments and I'll see you in Chapter 7!

Drew out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 7: Searching For The Sled Team**

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Togo began his journey to find the lost sled team.

When Togo told Noris, his plan Noris thought it was "foolishness"

"Togo, please don't crazy on me now!" Noris pleaded to Togo before falling over.

"This is foolishness, you'll die like a dog!" he said as he got back on his feet.

Togo shot Noris an offended look.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Noris said shakingly.

Togo then turned and continued walking.

"If you travel into that blizzard at this point you'll be frozen stiff by tomorrow!" Noris shouted as tried to continue to try and talk Togo out of his plan.

Togo ignored Noris and continued walking.

"If you become a frozen stiff statue Togo, don't say that I didn't warn you!" Noris shouted to Togo.

Just then Nut and Hut came tumbling down the hillside crashing into Noris in the process.

When they reached the bottom Hut muffled something but Noris spoke before Nut could translate Hut.

"Where's he going?! He's going into freezing coldness to find a dog he hates, and bring medicine back to a town that hates him!" Noris said in a impatient voice.

"Uncle Noris, did you understand Hut?" Nut asked shocked.

Noris then gasped in horror.

"Oh no! I'm beginning to understand the bear!" he whined.

Nut and Hut then clapped making Noris's annoyance turn into anger.

"Bears, dog..." He growled to himself.

Togo then grabbed Noris, and dragged him down the alleyway of the hospital and led him to a window.

"Now Noris do you want to know WHY I'm doing this." Togo said.

"Ugh how hard is it to talk some sense into..." Noris paused mid-sentence when he looked into the window.

The window showed Violet's room, Violet was sound asleep but she were still letting out nasty coughs or soft wheezes.

Noris thought to himself for a minute before turning to Togo.

"Okay, lets go get the medicine." Noris said before he started walking out the alleyway.

"Wait hold on, NOW you're coming?" Togo said.

"You really think that you're going spend days in bitter cold all by yourself, of course I'm coming!" Noris said.

Togo smiled and he followed Noris who were soon caught up by Nut and Hut, together the four walked out of town and into the forest in search of the lost sled team.

* * *

 **A few minutes after Togo, Noris, Nut, and Hut left Anchorage...**

Sierra made her way down the hospital's alleyway and looked into window of Violet's room.

Violet was sound asleep, letting out soft wheezes.

At first Sierra thought that Violet was getting better but that wasn't until Violet let three loud nasty coughs that sounded nastier than before.

Sierra felt her heart break, she couldn't stand the sight of her owner being sick anymore.

Her sadness now got the better of her, she could no longer stand.

Sierra then laid down in the cold snow and she began to sob quietly, just then Sierra noticed something in the snow when she looked at it closer she realized that it was a paw print.

Sierra then got up and followed the paw prints they followed all the way to the edge of town and into the forest, she then picked up a fimilar scent.

"Togo..." Sierra said to herself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Togo walked up to an old spruce tree and he scratched at the trunk of it, it was a tactic that he came up with which he dubbed "Marking The Trail".

"Atta boy Togo, you took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest!" Noris joked.

When Nut and Hut walked up to the tree that Togo marked and Nut raised his paws up as if he were challenging the tree to a fight.

"I'm marking the trail!" Togo said over his shoulder.

"Oh, he was just marking the trail Hut." Nut told Hut.

Hut muffled as if he was saying "Very clever."

For two more hours Togo, Noris, Nut, and Hut walked down the trail.

At one point Togo sniffed the air and picked up a scent...

"Iron!" He said outloud.

Nut of curiosity sniffed the air to see if he too would pick up Iron's scent but instead he smelled the smelly odor of Hut.

"Sheesh Hut when was the last time you took a bath!?" Nut said pinching his nose in disgust.

"Hey bears, now is not the time." Noris said.

"Guys come on, Iron and his team passed this way!" Togo said.

"Wow he is sure lost!" Noris said to himself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Iron...**

Iron squinted as the heavy snow blew against him, he kept denying the fact that he was lost although he kept leading the team in circles for god knows how long!

"Iron! We're going in circles!" Ash cried from behind.

Iron then spun around and shot an annoyed/angry look at Ash.

"WHAT!?" he shouted.

"Yeah...circles is a good thing, I mean their...circular." Ash said frightened by Iron's tone.

Hank and Bravo then walked up to the side of Ash.

"Ash is right Iron, we've going in circles for hours and we kept trying to tell you that we're lost but you NEVER listened to us!" Bravo pointed out.

"Yeah, do you know what you're doing Iron?" Hank asked.

"I...I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, ITS...ITS THIS WAY COME ON!" Iron said before he took off in another direction.

Everyone was yelling at Iron to slow down but Iron ignored them and kept running as fast his paws could carry him.

Then at one point Iron slipped on a hidden patch of ice and he along with the sled team slid down a steep hillside.

Then _**CRASH!**_

Iron groaned in pain as he rubbed his head in pain.

The other dogs all stood up groaning or moaning in pain.

"Ohhh, I hit my head on something." Hank moaned.

"Yeah, MY head." Bravo said.

"Ummm guys our musher." Ash said.

Hank, Bravo, and two other dogs walked up to Ash.

The musher was laying on the ground completely motionless and by the looks of it he was in a coma.

"He's hurt pretty bad guys." A dog said.

"What are we going to do now Iron?" Ash asked.

Iron didn't reply he couldn't deny it anymore he was now officially lost.

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks here's chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoyed it and also the designs for Togo, Seirra, and Iron will be up on DeviantArt profile sometime this week and I'll keep you updated on that but anyway I'll see you in chapter 8, Drew out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Balto The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 8: Bear Attack!**

It was near dusk now and the trail seemed to be endless for Togo, Noris, Nut, and Hut.

Togo stopped in his tracks to try and pick up Iron's scent or at least a sled dog's scent. When he sniffed the air he picked up Iron's scent again and it was stronger.

"We're getting closer, I can feel it." Togo said to himself.

Just then something whizzed over his head and hit a tree in front of him.

Togo turned around and saw that Nut and Hut were doing a snowball fight, he chuckled and continued walking.

Noris however was getting pretty annoyed by it plus he was concerned that Nut and Hut could possibly lead predators straight to them.

After a snowball whizzed over his head again Noris turned around to shush Nut and Hut...

 _ **SPLAT!**_

Noris was hit in the beak by a 50 mile per hour snowball sending him falling to the ground.

"Did you see that Hut, got him right in the beak what a shot!" Nut said before giving Hut a high five.

"Okay, who threw that?!" Noris demanded to the bears.

Nut then pointed at Hut.

"It...It was him." Nut fibbed.

Hut muffled as if he were saying "No...it was HIM!"

Togo couldn't help it but chuckle he then began to walk when...his wolfdog ears twitched.

Togo felt his fur on the back of his neck stick up, he felt as if his instincts were telling him that someone or something was watching them and whatever it was it wasn't friendly.

"Uh...guys..."

Togo paused mid sentence when he saw a figure move behind two trees in the corner of his eye.

"Guys...I think we should keep moving." Togo said.

"Is that you're answer to all problems, movement?" Noris asked as he stood up.

When Togo turned to check on the polar bears he saw Nut and Hut were too busy making snowballs.

"Nut, Hut come on let's get going! You can play snowball fight later!" Togo said.

"Says the guy with four legs." Noris said to Togo.

Noris was about to start walking when... ** _SPLAT!_**

Again Noris was hit by a snowball and now Noris was extremely fed up with Nut and Hut's nonsense.

"OKAY THATS IT! ITS TIME FOR THIS GOOSE TO KICK A LITTLE BEAR BUTT!" Noris shouted in anger and frustration.

When Noris turned to face Nut and Hut he was quite surprised to see them shaking in fear.

"Finally! Your Uncle Noris is finally making an impression!" Noris said in pride.

Noris then backed into a black wall.

"Ugh, now what?" He asked himself annoyed.

Then the wall growled, a shiver went down Noris's spine this wasn't a wall it was something even worse.

Noris then looked up to see a massive grizzly bear towering over him!

Nut and Hut screamed and ran in the opposite direction but the grizzly pushed an old log down and it blocked the path.

The grizzly then raised its claws ready to strike.

"HEY LEAVE THOSE TWO BALLS OF FLUFF ALONE!" Noris shouted.

The grizzly turned its attention to Noris it then raised its massive claws ready to strike.

Noris screamed at the top of his lungs and ran in another direction but he didn't watch where he was going and he hit his head on a branch.

Noris's vision was blurry he was too dizzy to stand from such a hard blow to the head.

The grizzly saw this as it's chance to kill Noris it raised its claws ready to kill...

"NO!"

The bear then let out a roar of pain it was Togo he had bitten the leg of the bear.

The bear fell over and Togo jumped on it and tried and tried to go for one of its eyes, not to blind it but to give him, Noris, Nut and Hut time to escape.

But the attempt back fired when the bear grabbed Togo and pinned him against the ground.

Togo struggled and squirmed but the bear's grip was too strong to break free of.

The bear then raised its claws.

"I'm sorry Sierra." Togo said to himself.

Togo then closed his eyes and got ready to feel the claws of the bear that end his life.

But then...

"NO!!!" A female voice screamed.

Togo heard the bear roar in agony he opened his eyes to the bear struggling with a red female husky and she was wearing a pink bandana.

"Sierra!?" Togo cried.

The bear then grabbed Sierra and threw her away and turned its attention back to Togo.

Sierra came all this way to help Togo and she certainly was going to make sure that he was going to make it back home in one piece.

Sierra stood back up and she ran to the bear, she jumped and bit the bear in the nose.

The bear roared in pain and it then grabbed Sierra again and threw her away.

The bear then released its paw off of Togo as it turned its attention to Sierra who was unconscious.

Togo knowing what was going to happen if he didn't do something ran between the bear and Sierra.

"If you want to get to her, then you'll have to go through me first!" Togo said in a threatening tone.

The bear roared and it smacked Togo in the side, sending Togo sliding down the hillside nearby and he landed on a frozen lake below.

Togo looked up and saw the bear coming down the hillside, he then began to back away when he heard the ice begin to crack.

He then realized that he was standing on thin ice and if the bear tried to get to him the ice would easily break and he and the bear would fall into the freezing water below them and they would ether drown or die from hypothermia.

Togo's worst fear came true when the bear took a massive step on the ice, and he felt his entire world fall apart when he began to hear the ice crack louder.

The bear took another large step and it got ready to finish Togo off when all of a sudden the ice gave away due to the bear's immense weight.

The bear tried to stay afloat but it was no good, it then vanished beneath into the freezing water never to be seen again.

Togo felt a wave a relief wash over him which lasted for 2 seconds when ice beneath him gave away.

"TOGO!" Noris, Sierra, Nut, and Hut screamed as they rushed to help Togo.

But it was too late...Togo was swallowed by freezing water.

 **A/N: what a cliffhanger to end a chapter right? Anyway folks that was chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it and give me your thoughts on it in the reviews anyway I'll see you all in Chapter 9! Drew out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 9: Maybe A Wolf Can**

"HOLD ON TOGO, HUT AND I WILL SAVE YOU!" Nut shouted as he and Hut jumped into the water.

Sierra and Noris ran to the crack were Nut and Hut jumped into.

"Noris do you think that Nut and Hut can find Togo?" Sierra asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not so sure Sierra, Nut and Hut can't swim!" Noris replied.

"What?! polar bears who can't swim!" Sierra cried.

Sierra then ran to a few inches from the crack and pushed the snow away revealing Togo's frightened and terrified face.

"He's drowning!" Sierra cried.

Then something from the depths grabbed Togo and pulled him under.

"NO!" Sierra cried.

Sierra then ran back to Noris who had stuck his head in the water and as soon as Sierra reached Noris, he pulled his back up to get air.

"Well..." Sierra started.

"I don't see them." Noris said.

"W-Where are they?" Sierra asked as tears came to her blue eyes.

Noris didn't reply he didn't want to admit that Togo was dead.

But just as Noris and Sierra were about to give up hope however.

Something broke the ice from below, and what crawled out of the freezing water were Nut and Hut and in Hut's arms was an unconscious Togo.

Sierra felt her heart fill with happiness!

"Togo!" Sierra and Noris cried in happiness.

And like a bullet being fire out of a gun Sierra took off running towards Hut and Hut who placed Togo on a log.

Halfway there however Sierra tripped and fell on her ankle, because of how fast she was running Sierra was sliding on the ice and she didn't know how to stop.

Sierra then went crashing into Noris who went crashing into Togo.

The crash caused Togo to spit out a ton of water.

"Come on to life, come to life! BREATH COME ON TOGO!" Noris said as he started to shake Togo's head like crazy

"Uncle Noris tell me he's going to be okay! Is he going to be okay?! Cause he's not breathing! He doesn't look very well, does he? Stop hitting him Uncle Noris! Stop hitting him!" Nut said in a panicky tone.

Just then the unconscious wolfdog slowly opened his eyes.

"N-Noris?" Togo asked weakly.

"Oh Togo, I was so scared I got people-bumps." Noris said with a sigh of relief.

Togo then slumped off the log and laid down and shivered.

"N-Noris, I know you think that this trip is crazy, but...I'm glad you came." Togo said with a smile.

"Well who else could you bring on a wild goose chase, but a goose." Noris chuckled.

Just then Sierra walked up to Togo.

"Are you okay?" They asked at the same time.

There was a small awkward silence before Sierra broke it.

"I'm fine." She said.

Sierra then laid down on the shivering wolfdog's back.

"Look Togo, a message went through we have to take the mountain trail in order to find Iron and the team." Sierra explained.

"B-but if we take...Eagle Pass trail it'll take us half the day." Togo said weakly as he shivered

Sierra then began to stroke Togo's brown fur in an attempt to soothe his shivers.

"It's been blocked by an avalanche, the mountain trail's dangerous but we can do it." Sierra said reassuringly.

"Sometimes Sierra I wonder if there's anything you can't do." Togo said as he smiled at her.

"I'm seeing a few things too and it's making the ice melt." Noris said as he watched Sierra snuggle warmly with Togo.

Then all of sudden a spray of icy cold water from Nut and Hut trying to dry themselves off rained on Noris.

"I HATE BEARS!" Noris shouted angrily in frustration.

"Hey...you know Nut and Hut...if you guys ever learn how to swim...I'm pretty sure you'll be very good at it." Togo said.

Hut then muffled to Nut.

"Of course, we were in the water, we moving, and got wet but..." Nut paused mid-sentence when he realized...

"Hut, we were SWIMMING!" Nut said to Hut

Togo then laughed when Nut said that.

Just then Sierra who felt like that she had warmed Togo up, got off of his back.

"Well we better get...Agh!" Sierra was cut off when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg causing her to fall to the ground.

Sierra tried to get back up but again pain shot up her leg causing her to fall back down.

"Clumsy..." She said.

"No you're not, you're hurt Sierra." Togo said as he walked up to her.

"No I'm fine Togo, now help me up please." Sierra said.

Togo helped Sierra up and the two began to walk...

"AGH!" Sierra screamed in pain.

Again Sierra had fallen to the ground because of pain shooting up her leg.

"Maybe I'm not so fine." Sierra said.

Togo looked at Sierra's leg and discovered that she sprained her ankle making unable to walk.

"Togo...you and the others should go on without me." Sierra said with a sigh.

"Sierra...no don't talk like that." Togo said.

"No Togo, I'll be slowing every one down and it's the only way you can find the medicine." Sierra said.

Togo knew that he couldn't leave Sierra all by herself she could freeze to death, or attacked by wolves or another bear could attack her.

Togo then sighed and he then grabbed a medium sized hollow log that had its top cut off.

"Nut, Hut you guys take Sierra back to town on this, follow the trees I marked they'll lead you back to town." Togo ordered.

"And be sure not to stop for a swim!" Noris joked.

Noris started to walk when Togo got in his way.

"Not so fast Noris, you're gonna lead them home." Togo said.

This now meant one thing, Togo was going to find the sled team all alone.

Sierra limped over to Togo.

"Wait Togo, you're going alone?" She asked.

Togo sighed and nodded.

"I have to Sierra it's the only way, I'm sorry." Togo said sadly.

"Don't be sorry now Togo, but before you go take this with you." Sierra said before she took her pink bandana off and slipped it around Togo's neck.

"There you go, I hope my bandana keeps you warm Togo." Sierra said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will." Togo said assuringly to Sierra.

Togo and Sierra leaned in and nuzzled each other lovingly.

Togo and Sierra nuzzled for about two minutes before parting, but as soon as they parted Hut suddenly burst into tears.

"Come on now Hut what's wrong?" Nut asked.

Hut muffled through his sobs.

"Of course Togo will come back, he's...Togo." Nut said trying to comfort his brother.

But that only made Hut cry even more.

"Oh don't worry Hut I'm coming back with the team and the medicine." Togo said reassuringly to Hut.

Togo turned back to Sierra.

"I promise Sierra." Togo said.

Togo then helped Sierra lay down on the log he found and he kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"Okay guys, take her home." Togo said.

Togo then began to walk down the mountain trail when Noris stopped him.

"Togo are you sure about this, I mean I don't want leave you out here alone." Noris said.

"Noris, they need more than I do." Togo said.

"Okay, but let me tell you something Togo, a dog can't make this journey alone, but maybe a wolf can." Noris said to Togo.

Noris then walked to the bears and Togo watched as Noris, Nut, Hut, and Sierra disappear into the forest.

Togo then got back to his senses and walked down the mountain trail to find the sled team.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter nine guys and I hope you guys liked it and leave me your thoughts on it and I'll see you guys in chapter 10! Drew out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 10: I Don't Want To Fight**

Togo was battling the against the bitter cold as he pushed his way to through the strong winds of the blizzard.

It had been nearly four hours since Togo sent Noris, Nut, Hut, and Sierra all back to Anchorage.

The trail seemed endless as Togo pushed his way through the freezing winds, Sierra's pink bandana (which Sierra had given Togo) flapped madly as the wind blew against it.

But just as Togo was marking a tree so he can find his way back, was when his ears twitched, upon this Togo then sniffed the air and he picked up a scent.

Was it a bear, a wolf, a deer, a moose, a rabbit, or any other kind of animal?

No the scent was too strong.

"Iron!" Togo said to himself.

Togo then ran to the source of the scent to a hillside and resting at the bottom of the hillside was the sled team.

The dogs had all covered each other up in blanks or cloth to keep themselves warm from the bitter coldness and almost all of them had their fur covered in ice or frost.

Togo then sprinted down the hillside to aid the team.

Ash who was one of the dogs buried under a blanket looked up upon noticing the wolfdog.

"Wait that's...Togo!" Ash said out loud.

Bravo and Hank who were also covered up in blankets looked twice as shocked as Ash.

"What the...Togo h-how did you find us?!" Bravo asked in shocked.

Togo then skidded to a halt.

"It's a long story, but thank goodness you guys are okay, is anyone hurt?" Togo said.

"Everyone...is...fine!" said a low angry/disgusted voice.

It was Iron, unlike the others he was extremely unhappy to see Togo.

"We're fine Togo, but our musher hit his head and he didn't get up." Ash said as he nudged his unconscious musher with his nose.

"And he's not moving ether!" Hank pointed out.

Togo then grabbed a sled tether.

"Okay get him on the sled and follow me, I'm going to take you home." Togo said.

Just then Iron snatched the sled tether from Togo and shoved his angry/disgusted face in front of Togo's.

"We don't need...your help!" Iron growled.

"Uh Iron...maybe we should listen to Togo." Ash said.

Iron then growled at Ash who then shrunk back in fear.

"Well how are you going to get us home Togo?" Hank asked.

"Simple we'll follow my marks." Togo replied.

"Your marks?" Bravo asked.

"I mark the trail like this..." Togo said as he walked up to a tree and scratched the bark of the tree with his claws.

The sled dogs were impressed by this, Iron wasn't. Iron then jumped in front of Togo and pushed him away in disgust.

"I'll get us back, I'm the lead dog and I'm in charge." He snarled.

Togo then realized that Iron wasn't going to cooperate.

"Then let me take medicine, the kids are getting sicker." Togo said.

Togo then walked to sled that had the crate that carried the anti-toxin serum, but again he was stopped by Iron.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Togo asked getting frustrated.

"You touch that box...and I'll tear you apart!" Iron said in a low evil tone followed by his disturbing chuckle.

"Iron, I'm not leaving without that medicine." Togo said as he walked around Iron.

Iron then head butted Togo sending him rolling a few feet away from the sled.

"Who do you think you are halfbreed!?" Iron asked in an evil tone.

"This isn't going to go well." Hank whispered to Bravo.

Togo then got back on his paws.

"Since when do you need a pedigree to help someone?" He said.

Togo began to walk to sled but of course Iron jumped in his path.

"Iron, please...let me help you." Togo said.

Iron then head butted Togo again this time it was harder than the one before, Togo then went sliding into a rock hitting his shoulder.

Bravo and Hank who were watching Iron beat Togo up cringed upon seeing this knowing it must have hurt.

"He's going to feel that tomorrow." Bravo whispered to Hank.

"I think he's feeling it now." Hank whispered back.

Togo laid on the ground until his shoulder felt better before he got to his feet.

"I don't want to fight Iron." Togo said in a stern tone.

Iron felt his anger reach his anger reach his boil into rage, he then charged at Togo and bit his scruff and threw him at the sled knocking it over.

"WHOA THAT CAN'T BE LEGAL!" Bravo shouted

"HEY WATCH IT, THAT CRATE IS FRAGILE!" Hank shouted

"WHAT THS HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU IRON, ALL TOGO WANTS TO DO IS HELP!" Ash shouted.

Iron ignoring his teammates shouts grabbed Togo by hind leg and threw him into a rock at full force knocking him out cold.

Iron thinking that he just killed Togo began to laugh his disturbing laugh.

But however what happened next still shocks Iron and the team to this day.

Togo groaned in pain and he began to stand on his paws.

Iron felt his rage go beyond its limits he then tackled Togo and he then pinned Togo on his back and he then began to pull on Sierra's pink bandana which she had given to Togo, from Iron pulling on the bandana it began to make Togo choke.

Togo struggled and squirmed until the bandana came untied and Iron who was standing by a small cliff lost his balanced and fell to the bottom of it.

Togo watched as Iron helplessly fall to the bottom of the cliff screaming, until Iron landed on the bottom of the cliff.

Togo then turned back to the sled team.

"Well what are you guys waiting for we have work to do, let's strap up!" Togo said.

The team did what Togo told them and once they put their unconscious musher in the sled and everyone was strapped up, Togo then made his way to lead sled teather and he proudly put it on.

"Alright let's mush!" Togo ordered.

And off they were into the forest down the trail back home , but however little did they know that Iron witnessed their departure had managed to climb up the cliff with Sierra's bandana in his mouth.

"Go ahead wolfdog, you'll never get home, and I'll make sure of that!" Iron said to himself before he ran into the forest and began to mark a bunch of trees.

 **A/N: Well looks like Iron is making himself look like he has mental problems now, but anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll you guys in Chapter 11! Drew out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 11: Iron's Treachery**

A few minutes after getting back on the trail Togo and the sled team then came to a path that ether led them left or right.

Togo remembered he marked a tree there, but the problem was that he didn't know what was the one he actually marked.

Because to Togo's confusion and shock almost ALL of the trees in the trail had scratch marks on them.

This confused Togo he didn't remember marking so many trees!

"Which way Togo, which way, which way?!" Ash asked.

"Uhhhh this way!" Togo said before he and the team took off in the path that led them to the left.

For at least two hours Togo and the team went around in circles which made Togo and the team even more confused.

"Togo why are leading us in circles?!" Bravo asked aggressively.

"I'm not...I...I don't know." Togo replied.

Togo tried to think he only remembered marking ONE tree he didn't remember marking THAT many!

If it wasn't him who marked all of the trees then it was someone else...Togo then caught a suspicion.

"Iron...it's Iron he marked all of those trees so he can get us even more lost!" Togo explained as his face flared up in anger.

"Iron...that monster...he's going to get it!" Ash growled.

"When I get my paws on him he's going to pay!" Hank shouted.

"Nows the time, come on lets mush!" Togo said.

Then without warning Togo took off down the trail that led them to the left, Togo ran as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Whoa Togo...slow down!" Ash cried from behind.

"Your going too fast!" Another sled dog cried.

Togo ignored the shouts from his teammates he tried to focus on was getting the medicine back to Anchorage but at the same time he was scared...what if Iron's treachery succeeds and all the children die and his promise to Sierra breaks.

Togo's thoughts were cut off when one of his teammates cried "CLIFF!".

Togo gasped when he saw that the marked trees were leading them to a cliff.

Togo and dogs tried to stop but they were going too fast, but thankfully the team skidded to a halt.

Everyone began to feel relived when they heard a _SNAP_!

To everyone's horror the tether that was holding the crate carrying the anti-toxin had broken loose and was going to fall off the cliff!

But Togo acting fast grabbed the crate and pulled back up.

"Nice catch Togo!" Ash said.

Togo was about to say something when without warning...the piece of the cliff that Togo was standing on gave away and Togo and the crate carrying the medicine plummeted down to the bottom.

"TOGO!" The team screamed as they watched Togo plummet to the bottom screaming.

 **Meanwhile back in Anchorage**

"I don't understand Sierra, how could Togo possibly find Iron and his team they're off the trail?" Doc asked Sierra.

"Well he's tracking them." Sierra replied.

"That wolfdog...tracking a championship team in a blizzard!!" A sled dog said before he burst into laughter.

Soon the whole mill was filled with hysteric laughs of sled dogs.

Sierra felt anger flaring up in her, Togo was trying to help save the town but everyone was acting like it was all a joke.

Sierra was about to scold the laughing dogs when the doors to the mill flung open.

"Togo?" Sierra asked out loud.

It wasn't Togo...it was Iron his fur was covered in frost and ice.

"Iron, your back! Where've you been buddy, you okay?" A sled dog asked.

"Wait a minute Iron...where are the others?" Doc asked.

"Well...it started when the blizzard pulled in and knocked off course and...as time went by every single one of them drop to ground I tried to help them...but it was too late!" Iron said through fake sobs.

"What about the medicine?" Doc asked.

"I went on dragging the medicine alone...all alone until that wolfdog appeared...Togo! He demanded for me to let HIM take the medicine, he wanted so much to be a hero, he struck me down and he grabbed the crate but he couldn't handle it, but the cliff...it gave way." Iron said.

"And then..." Iron said before he pulled out a pink cloth.

Sierra gasped in horror.

"My bandana..." Sierra said as tears came to her blue eyes.

Sierra then lowered her head and tears streamed down her cheeks as she quietly sobbed.

"He asked for me to take care of you Sierra." Iron said.

Sierra looked up at Iron and saw that he was...smirking at her.

Sierra then shot an angry look at Iron.

"You're lying!" Sierra said in disgust.

"What are you talking about Sierra?" Julia asked.

"Iron's lying, Togo's alive...and he's coming home!" Sierra said.

Sierra then limped over to her bandana and slipped on before limping out of the mill.

As soon as Sierra left the mill every single eye landed on Iron.

"Well...she needs a little time." Iron said.

 **A/N: That was a little bit of a short chapter folks but I'm telling you one thing for sure I'm having a ton of fun typing this whole story for you and also I'm sorry if I didn't describe Iron's story of telling the dogs in the mill that Togo attacked him right because I don't remember how that part went but aside from that I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll see you all in "Chapter 12: The Silver Wolf"! Drew out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Balto The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 12: The Silver Wolf**

It was nearing midnight when Sierra finally made it to the edge of town with lantern, it took her a while due to her sprained ankle.

Sierra then placed the lantern down and she walked a few feet away from the lantern and she untied her bandana and a whole bunch pieces of broken bottles fell out.

"The sun...ice caps." Sierra said to herself as she pointed one of the bottles to the north.

Then the whole hillside was then covered by a colorful light, Sierra had done the Northern Lights trick that Togo showed her a few nights ago.

A tear slid down Sierra's cheek as Togo's image popped in her head.

"Togo..."

Meanwhile

Togo grunted as he dug himself out of the snow and he stumbled on the ground.

The first thing Togo did was scan the area for the crate carrying the medicine that had fallen down the cliff with him.

Due to the strong winds from the blizzard and with all the snow being blown in his face Togo couldn't see a sign of the crate anywhere.

Togo felt all of his hope vanish from him, it was all that glory hound Iron's fault Togo could have helped Iron and they could have saved the town together but of course Iron rejected his offer and because of Iron Togo and the team were even more lost and because of Iron all of the kids could die all because of Iron.

And because of Iron...Togo had failed.

Togo then covered his face with his paw and he began to cry.

" _Togo_..."

Togo's head shot up he swore that he heard something or someone call his name.

" _Togo_..."

Togo scanned the whole area for any sign of someone but there was no one in sight.

" _Togo_..."

"Whose there?" Togo asked into the blizzard.

Then the wind blew passed him strongly and when it dyed down, standing in front of Togo was a female silver wolf.

"W-Who are you?" Togo asked the silver wolf.

The wolf didn't reply she then lifted her head and howled.

"Look, whoever you are if you just come all this way to howl well I'm not in the mood, so just leave me alone." Togo said as he moved his head aside.

The wolf then sighed before walking into the blizzard before she vanished into thin air.

When the wolf was gone Togo hopelessly curled up into a tiny ball before and he closed his eyes.

But when he opened them he realized that the wind had died down a small bit and laying a few feet away from him...was the medicine crate!

Togo then looked up and saw that the cliff wasn't even that deep it was only 12 feet and it was climbable.

Togo then remembered me what Noris told him before...

" _Let me tell you something Togo, a dog can't make this journey alone...but maybe a wolf can._ "

Togo felt courage fill up within him all of the doubt and hopelessness was being replaced by courage and hope.

Togo then stood strong and firm he took a deep before he let out a strong echoed wolf howl.

Just then the silver wolf reappeared with large smile on her face she walked up to Togo and she howled with him.

Meanwhile the sled team were all huddled together trying to keep warm and they were trying to figure out what to do when they heard a wolf howl echo through the wilderness around them.

"Oh great just when things can't be bad enough now we got wolves!" Hank groaned.

"WOLVES?!" Everyone cried together.

All of the dogs began to panic until...

"Guys look over here!" Bravo said.

All of the dogs ran to the cliff side and looked down.

"It's Togo!" Ash cried.

"And he's got the medicine!" A dog added.

Togo grunted as he pulled the medicine crate he was only 5 feet away from the top of the cliff.

As Togo climbed he heard the dogs talking positive things about him which boosted his courage even more.

He was now only 4 feet away from the top...3...2...1

Everything went silent as Togo was helped up by Bravo and Ash while Hank two other sled dogs put the medicine crate on the sled and they strapped it on tightly.

"You did it Togo!" Ash said.

"Well not yet we still have a job to do." Togo said.

Ash then grabbed the lead dog tether.

"Lead us home...Togo." Ash said.

A few minutes later Togo and the team were back on the trail but eventually ended up to the place that Iron sabotage.

"Which way Togo?" Bravo asked Togo.

Togo then sniffed the air.

"This way!" Togo said.

Then Togo and the took off to the left down the trail that led them home.

 **A/N: What an epic chapter guys! Did Iron really think he can stop our favorite Togo from delivering the medicine to Anchorage, HECK NO! Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in "Chapter 13: The Journey Home".**


	13. Chapter 13

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 13: The Journey Home**

It was in the early morning when Togo and the sled team finally got back on the trail, but still despite being able to escape Iron's tricks there was still a dangerous road ahead of them.

Togo and the team then came across an ice bridge and below was an 100 foot drop.

"Okay everyone move slowly, we don't the bridge to give away." Togo ordered.

The dogs nodded and then Togo began to lead the sled team across the ice bridge when all of a sudden the bridge started to give away due to immense weight of the sled.

"COME ON MUSH!" Togo shouted and the sled team began to run as fast as they could across the ice bridge as they ran though it only made the bridge give away even quicker.

Just as they reached the end of it the bridge gave away completely and the sled began to fall along with the team.

But Togo acting fast grabbed a dead plant and he along with the sled team hauled themselves up.

Once they hauled themselves up Togo checked on the crate it was still in one piece but then his tail accidentally slid under Ash's nose.

Ash felt his sinuses tickle and he couldn't hold his sneeze back.

"ACHOO!" Ash sneezed.

"Bless you Ash!" Bravo said.

Just as the team began to run Togo turned around and saw that Ash's sneeze had triggered a massive avalanche and it was coming straight for them.

"MUSH!" Togo shouted.

Without any second thoughts Togo, Bravo, Hank, Ash, and the other sled dogs took off running as fast as their paws could carry them.

Togo looked over his shoulder and saw that the avalanche was gaining on them and it made Togo seem as if he was being chased by a tsunami of snow and ice.

"Togo we can't out run it!" Hank shouted to Togo.

Togo knew Hank was right their was no way a dog sled team could possibly outrun an avalanche.

Togo scanned the area for something that he and the team could use take cover.

His eyes finally landed on a cave on the right.

"THERE COME ON THIS WAY!" Togo shouted.

Togo and his teammates took off in to the right straight into the cave and everything went black when the avalanche covered the entrance of the cave.

Togo and the team walked through the dark and leaky cave.

It was pitch black and the only source of light they had was the lantern that was on top of the crate carrying the medicine.

Finally Togo and the team reached a dimly lighted part of the cave and it was completely frozen.

As Togo and the team tried to find to find a way out, Ash was playing around with the ice by making weird faces.

After a few turns Togo spotted a bright light which led them to the exit of the ice cave.

But then that was when Togo looked up and saw a whole cluster of icicles just 20 feet above there heads.

"Guys the exit is straight in front we're almost out." Togo whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Ash asked.

Togo then gestured his head to the icicles that were just above there heads.

"Everyone move quickly and quietly." Togo ordered.

Everyone nodded since they didn't wanted to get impaled.

Togo then began to walk but again his tail slid under Ash's nose.

Ash was about to sneeze again but Hank acting out his paw on Ash's nose preventing a loud sneeze that could lead them to their deaths.

But what happened next ALMOST led them to their deaths, Togo and the team were halfway across when...THUD!

The sled had slid off a small bump of ice and when the skis of it landed on the ground real hard.

Togo then immediately shot his head upward looking at the icicles dangling above them.

Togo's worst fear came true when two icicle broke loose and fell down to ground and Togo.

"MUSH!" Togo shouted and immediately he and the sled team darted down straight toward the exit of the cave.

As the ran more icicles came raining down, and suddenly one icicle landed right next to sled and it...torn the side of the crate carrying the anti-toxin.

Togo then pictured Violet laying in her hospital bed coughing and wheezing.

Togo then jumped on a fallen icicle and he boosted himself toward the crate and with one kick with all of his four paws he sealed the crate shut.

Togo now knowing that the medicine was safe got back to his senses the exit was only 9 feet away.

8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

Togo's whole life flashed before his eyes when he realized that he and the sled team had escaped the ice cave.

 **A/N: We're getting closer to the end and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in "Chapter 14: Not Dog, Not Wolf, A Hero"**


	14. Chapter 14

Balto: The Parallel Timeline

Chapter 14: Not Dog, Not Wolf, A Hero

Meanwhile back in Anchorage, Sierra was in Violet's hospital room resting by her owner.

It was nearly 3:00 AM but Sierra couldn't sleep, she was so worried about Togo up to the point she scared herself.

Ever since Iron returned and told everyone that Togo and the team were all dead, Sierra couldn't let herself believe that Togo...her best friend, the one she cared for the most was dead.

Tears slid down Sierra's cheeks as she curled up next to Violet and tried to fall asleep.

In the outskirts of town on the old abandoned boat, Noris along with Nut and Hut were also very worried about their wolfdog friend.

"Uncle Noris is Togo going to come home any time soon?" Nut asked Noris.

"I...I...I don't know boychick." Noris replied with a deep sigh.

"But he IS coming home right?" Nut asked Noris again.

Noris didn't know how to reply to Nut's question he just sighed and shrugged his wings.

Nut sighed in sadness.

Hut then muffled in sadness he then grabbed the blanket that Togo always slept in and he wrapped it around him, Nut, and Noris.

Then what happened next was only what the people of Anchorage could only describe it as a miracle from God answering their prayers.

Just then Noris heard something over the winter breeze it was incomprehensible at first but he was then able to make it out to be a...wolf howl!

"Togo..." Noris asked himself

Noris then spun his head in the direction of where he heard the wolf howl.

And then a group of sled dogs came running up a hill and they were being led by Togo.

"GUYS TOGO'S BACK!" Noris shouted overjoyed.

Meanwhile Togo and the sled team came upon a familiar sight...they were home in the distance Togo saw an aurora that was gleaming brightly in the night sky.

And Togo had a hint on who made the aurora.

"Sierra." Togo said to himself.

Togo then jumped up and howled.

Meanwhile Sierra who just fallen asleep was awaken by Togo's howls.

"Togo?" She asked herself before she raced to the window of Violet's room and she saw a sled team approaching the town and at a fast rate.

Sierra felt her heart fill with happiness when she saw that Togo was the lead dog.

Sierra raced to her owners who were asleep and she barked them awake.

"S-Sierra it's 3:00 in the morning why are you..." Mr Jones started before he heard another howl from Togo.

Mr Jones and Mrs Jones then raced to the window and saw the sled team approaching the town quickly.

"I don't believe it!" Mr Jones said.

"They made it!" Mrs Jones said.

Togo let out three more howls and then soon the lights of Anchorage were soon lit up like a christmas tree.

 **Meanwhile back in the mill...**

The town dogs were all gathered around listening to one Iron's stories.

"So I swam, and swam it was freezing freezing cold, and I told myself 'Iron you just have to claw your way to the surface.' and then I..." Iron was cut off mid sentence when everyone heard a wolf howl.

Doc looked outside and before he shot an angry glare at Iron.

"It's Togo with the medicine." Doc said.

Soon every single eye landed on Iron.

The silver malamute smiled nervously.

Then Julia walked up to him.

"Iron your positively...DISPOSABLE!" Julia said before she slapped Iron across the face.

Soon the whole room was filled with angry faces upon realizing that the whole story Iron told them of Togo and the team dying was all a LIE.

"I...I...I can explain, you see you guys weren't there..." Iron began.

No one listened and they all walked out of the boiler room in complete anger and disgust, they now knew the truth Iron was nothing but a lair and a complete fraud, and Togo was the true hero.

Soon all of the town residents were out their houses cheering and praising heaven as Togo and the sled team made their approach toward the hospital.

The doctors rushed out of the doors of the hospital as the sled team skidded to a halt.

A few minutes later the sick kids all received their anti-toxin injections and thanks to Togo and the sled team none of the parents didn't need to worry about their kids dying.

Meanwhile outside for the first time Togo was being petted and loved on by the town folks, and they even helped Togo take off his sled equipment.

Then Togo heard flapping and he looked up to see Noris coming down at him.

"Noris?" Togo said.

Noris then swooped down and he began to rub Togo's head madly.

"Not a dog, not a wolf, YOU'RE A HERO!" Noris cried with glees

"Togo!"

Noris and Togo turned to see Nut running toward them.

Nut then wrapped his arms around both Togo and Noris and gave them a big hug.

Hut then came from behind and he too gave Togo and Noris a big hug.

Togo was able to squirm out of Nut and Hut's hug.

then Togo felt someone scratch him behind his ears he turned to see Violet's father petting him.

"Good boy Togo, now I think there's someone who wants to see you." Mr Jones said.

Togo followed Mr Jones up the stairs to the hospital, he turned around to see Noris.

Noris smiled and he gestured to Togo for him to go ahead.

Togo smiled and walked into the hospital.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay guys I got really busy and the next chapter will sadly be the last chapter of "Balto: The Parallel Timeline" I really had a lot of fun typing this entire story up for ya'll, but anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I see you all in "Chapter 15: I'd Be Lost Without You".**


	15. Chapter 15

**Balto: The Parallel Timeline**

 **Chapter 15: I'd Be Lost Without You**

Violet yawned as she woke up she rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

"M-Mom?" She asked as her vision cleared.

"Violet, darling!" Mrs Jones said as she hugged her daughter.

Violet smiled as she hugged her mother back, and soon Mr Jones joined in and he hugged his beloved daughter and wife.

Togo just say there watching them proudly.

Togo looked over his shoulder and saw Violet's winter hat, he grabbed the hat with his teeth and walked up to Violet's bed.

Violet upon smiled her biggest smile upon noticing Togo.

She took the hat from him and put it on her nightstand before she then wrapped her arms around Togo and she hugged him tightly and she buried her face into Togo's thick brown fur.

"Togo...I would have been lost without." She sniffled in his fur.

Togo replied by licking Violet's face.

For the first time Violet was loving on Togo, a decade ago she hated him and always rejected him but now she hugging him and loving him.

"Togo, I'm so sorry that I rejected you just because you were part wolf and I owe you my life...you're my hero Togo!" Violet said sobbing with joy into Togo's fur.

For the next few minutes Togo and Violet stayed in their hug, Violet was holding and cradling Togo in her arms, stroking his soft thick brown fur, while Togo nuzzled and licked her face.

Eventually Violet needed to rest so she let Togo go, she gave Togo a kiss on the nose before she rolled over and fell back asleep.

Togo licked Violet on the cheek before he jumped off her bed and walked out of her room.

And when he exited Violet's room, Togo saw Sierra waiting for him on the porch of the hospital.

"Sierra." Togo said.

Togo and Sierra then ran to each other and they embraced.

"Oh Togo, I missed you so much." Sierra cried.

"I missed you too Sierra." Togo said nuzzling the female husky's face.

Sierra smiled as she enjoyed Togo's nuzzle, and she leaned against him, she sighed blissfully as she took in his scent.

"My hero..." Sierra said to herself.

Sierra and Togo then touched noses and looked at each other lovingly.

Togo felt something forming in his heart but it wasn't happiness, it was love.

"Sierra...I...I..." Togo started before he was cut off when Sierra suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Togo's eyes widen in shock for a brief second before he slowly closed them and kissed her back and he held her close to his warm body.

They kissed for one minute before parting, and they once again touched noses and the two stared lovingly at each other.

"Togo, I love you, I love you so much." Sierra said.

"I love you too Sierra." Togo said.

Togo then embraced Sierra as he nuzzled her head with his chin, while Sierra leaned her head against his chest listening to the wolfdog's steady heartbeat as the Aurora shined over them making it a symbol of their inseparable love.

 **50 Years Later**

It was the year of 1985 and it had been fifty years since the serum run of 1935.

Violet who was now in her mid 60's had decided to take her, along with her granddaughter Kelly and her dog Drew who red fur just like Sierra but he had Togo's chocolate brown eyes to visit the statue of Togo in the park.

"Here it is grandma, Drew found it!" Kelly exclaimed

In front of them was a statue of Togo in his sled gear standing proudly.

Violet and Kelly walked up to statue to read the Plaque.

"What does it say?" Violet said.

"Dedicated to the indomitable spirit of the sled dogs that relayed antitoxin two hundred twenty miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through the arctic blizzards to the relief of striken Anchorage, in the winter of 1935..." Kelly read.

"Endurance, Fidelity, Intelligence." Violet finished.

"Togo really did do all of that stuff didn't he Grandma?" Kelly said.

"Yes sweetheart he really, and in honor of his bravery and courage many of sled teams throughout Alaska run the same path that he and the others took." Violet explained.

"Can Drew do that too Grandma?" Kelly asked.

Drew cocked his head up at Violet.

"Maybe with practice, ALOT of practice!" Violet said as she scratched Drew behind his ears.

"Come on, Drew let's mush!" Kelly said as she grabbed her dog's leash and took off down the sidewalk

Drew began happily as he ran by his owners side.

Violet laughed before looking back at the statue of Togo.

"Thank you Togo, I would've been lost without you." Violet said before she walked down the sidewalk after Kelly and Drew leaving Togo's statue standing proudly in the sun.

 _Deep in the night the winds blow cold_

 _And in a heartbeat the fear takes hold_

 _Deep in the storm there's a place that's soft and still_

 _Where the road waits to be taken if you only will_

 _The voices inside you can lead your soul astray_

 _Believe in what you dream_

 _Don't turn away, don't you turn away_

 _Reach for the light, you might touch the sky_

 _Stand on the mountaintop and see yourself flying_

 _Reach for the light to capture a star_

 _Come out of the darkness and find out who you are_

 _Somewhere in time the truth shines through_

 _And the spirit knows what it has to do_

 _Somewhere in you there's a power with no name_

 _It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame_

 _And you can be stronger than any fear you know_

 _Hold on to what you see_

 _Don't let it go, don't you let it go_

 _Reach for the light, you might touch the sky_

 _Stand on the mountaintop and see yourself flying._

 _Reach for the light to capture a star_

 _Come out of the darkness and find out who you are_

 _Now there's no turning back when your destiny is calling_

 _Listen to the thunder roll and let your heart_ _break free_

 _Reach for the light..._

 _Reach for the light, you might touch the sky_

 _Stand on the mountaintop and see yourself flying_

 _Reach for the light to capture a star_

 _Come out of the darkness and find out who you..._

 _Reach for the light, you might touch the sky_

 _Stand on the mountaintop and see yourself flying_

 _Reach for the light to capture a star_

 _Come out of the darkness and find out who you are_

 _Yes, reach for the light._

 **The End!**

 **Well folks another story has come and gone, don't worry guys this won't be the last of Togo and his friends because I'll be working on sequel called "Wolf Journey" which will basically be the parallel story of "Balto II: Wolf Quest". And to you people wondering, yes I did name Togo after the dog from the 1925 serum run and I really felt aweful for Togo since Balto got all the credit and he didn't, and so to honor Togo I decided to name Togo the wolfdog after him, and although Balto may be seen as the hero of Nome and while Togo may also be seen as the hero of Nome, the truth is that both Togo and Balto are the hero's of Nome!**

 **Anyway guys I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'll see you guys in the next story! Drew out!**


End file.
